


Between Fire and Ice

by RN12372



Series: When Fire and Ice Collide [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Suzy Snowflake
Genre: F/M, Guardian - Freeform, Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) - Freeform, Magic, Original Characters - Freeform, Summer, Suzy Snowflake - Freeform, Winter, hot and cold powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RN12372/pseuds/RN12372
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the old Christmas song Suzy Snowflake and Rise of the Guardians' Jack Frost, a story was created.<br/>Jack Frost is the guardian of the winter, and is determined to maintain balance with his counterpart, the guardian of summer, Falk Flame. But Falk Flame has been attempting to create eternal summer, and is succeeding. Jack feels powerless to stop him. Why can't Jack Frost fix the problem? Is there something pushing Falk Flame to do this? With new, original characters, find out the answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Susie Snowflake ~ How I met Jack Frost

It was late November. At this time, it should have been cold, but it was as hot as the summer. Weather forecasts worrying over the heat, but still forecasting highs of 98° and lows of 82°. All my life I had loved the snow and cold weather, but this year seemed to make no promises. Most people were confused, but it didn't bother them too much. I, on the other hand, was shaken.

"Jack," I whispered softly out of my open window. "What's wrong? Where are you?" I hadn't seen him in a month, and it worried me. What if something had happened?  
I brushed a few stands of hair behind my ear so I could see out of my brown eyes. I'd know Jack Frost practically my entire life. We were best friends. Thinking back to the day I met him, I pictured a snowy day. The ground was buried under a white blanket, where my brothers and I were playing. Brandon, the oldest, was nine at the time. He had dirty blonde hair which eventually turned into the brown he has today. He wore glasses, and had the same brown eyes that I had. Next to him was Calvin, who was seven. He had darker brown hair and chocolate colored almond eyes. He was rolling a snowball in the white powder. The three of us were building a snowman. Brandon was in charge of the body, abd Calvin got the head. I was only three, so I crafted snow angels next to them, waiting for the Dornan to be assembled so we could gather the items for its face.  
My mom opened the door and called "Calvin, I need you to come do your dishes!"  
He and Brandon were just putting the head on the round body. "Okay, Mom," Calvin called back. They secured the head and Calvin went inside. Brandon walked over to where I was, laying on the ground with my arms and legs outstretched to make the angel.  
"Do you want to help me get the stuff for its face?" He asked.  
"I want to finish my snow angel first!" I replied.  
"Okay. I'll wait inside," Brandon told me. "But you'll have to hurry because I'll need help picking a carrot for its nose."  
"Okay!" I said. "I'll hurry."  
Not long after he left, the angel was complete. I sod up and examined my creation. The wings were sort of sloppy, and the figure was tiny, but I felt proud of the beautiful angel I made. A shiver rolled down my spine.  
Then I heard a sound.  
No.... It was a voice. Someone was softly laughing.  
I looked around. There was nothing but snow everywhere I looked. Then I saw a boy with snow-white hair standing behind me. He was a lot older than me and Brandon, about eighteen. The blue sweater he wore had intricate snowflake designs on the pocket, the ends of the sleeves, abd around the collar. He had khaki pants and held a long stick in his hand as if it was a staff. Something about him seemed different, but I couldn't tell why. I watched him for a moment, trying to place what made him seem almost magical, but he was looking at me weird.  
"Can... Can you see me?" The boy asked.  
I nodded. "Who are you?"  
"Uhhhhhh...." He seemed lost for words. It was obvious he didn't know what to say. "Jack Frost. Have you heard of me?"  
"Jack Frost?!" I was stunned. My mom talked about him sometimes, but I had completely believed he was real all my life. No matter what anyone else said, I believed in him with all my heart. I loved the winter so much that Jack Frost, the alleged snow spirit was one of my favorite people. And here he was, standing in front of me.  
"I knew you were real!" I exclaimed.  
"You did?" He asked, unbelieving.  
"Of course! Snow is my favorite and you create it!" I told him. There was no other explanation. He was real in my mind, and now I knew. No one could tell me otherwise again!  
"I'm glad," he replied.  
From then on, Jack and I were the best of friends. At first we played together a lot, but as I grew older we talked more. Sometimes he would tell me amazing stories of kids on snowy days. Sometimes he would show me how he could make snow out of thin air. And other days we would tell each other our problems, our joys, and our interests. But I hadn't seen him in a month now, and I was worried.  
Jack had once told me of his duty to keep the seasons balanced. He said that he made it cold in the winter while Falk Flame, the fire guardian, kept it hot in the summer. They both worked hard to maintain normal temperatures. Falk Flame and Jack Frost weren't great friends. They never talked or visited each other. Jack said he preferred to watch people in the towns and explore. "It's better that way," he'd say. "We keep to our own business, yet we're always working together."  
I shut the window against the heat. "Where are you now, Jack? What about your duties to keep balance?" I thought. "I hope nothing happened..." Pulling my chocolate brown hair into a ponytail, I opened my bedroom door and stepped into the hallway.


	2. Jack Frost ~ The Problems With the Weather

It was dark.  
Though it wasn't night and I wasn't in a dark room, it was dark nonetheless. In fact, I was outside in the blazing heat, but I had found refuge from the sun. Well, this is what happens when you need a place to think. I was pacing back and forth in the forest that I commonly used as a spot to think. In the heart of the forest there was only enough room between each tree to breathe. The leaves blocked out every ray of sunlight, and that was what I needed. It was colder, here in the woods, and I could think better in the cold. Although the heat managed to pervade the air in the woods, it was much cooler than in the open.  
I felt like a fool. A failure. A fake. I was completely powerless against the heat. Usually I could slowly bring in drafts of cold wind in late September, and lower the temperature until the freezing winter. I loved winter. I could make it snow whenever I wanted, hang icicles from the house, and harden the lakes into ice. It was a pure-white canvas where you could paint smiles, excited kids and loving families with hot chocolate in their hands.  
For some reason, I couldn't do it this year. The cold wouldn't come no matter how hard I tried. I knew my staff worked; it still put frost on the trees when I touched them. But the frost melted instantly. Something was wrong. And I couldn't think of a reason why.  
"It must be Falk," I muttered. "He must have done something." It was the only option. He was the only one who could have done something, but I didn't really want to go talk to him. He wouldn't say a kind word to me for years, and I didn't know why. "Maybe it was because......" I thought to myself. "No, he couldn't still be mad because of that."  
For whatever reason, Falk Flame seemed to hate me, and there was nothing I could do. Not that I really wanted to, anyways.  
I lifted my staff, a long shaft of wood with a curl at the end, and jumped, flying effortlessly off the branch. Wings were an unneeded method of transportation. Riding the wind was much easier.  
Falk Flame lived in a castle in the distance. I had been there before, but the last time I had been was 30 years for his 100 year birthday. I wouldn't have gone, but since we were invisible to the world around us, I had to go. And it was the friendly thing to do. I had thought a gift of candy canes would suffice, but he insisted they were too "wintry." He wouldn't accept any other gifts, so I left. For the record, he didn't go to my 100 year birthday either.  
Here I was, for a much better reason than the last time I had been to his castle. It was magnificent, with five turrets, twelve staircases and over sixty rooms. He was selfish. He didn't need a castle. What did he even do all day?  
I landed smoothly on his front door step, and knocked loudly on the door using the large, brass knocker.  
"Falk!" I called sternly. "Open the door, Falk!"  
The door crept open, and an angular face with soot-black hair appeared.  
"Yes, Jack?" asked Falk, slyly. "Why have you come on this lovely day?"  
"You know why I've come!" I retorted. "What did you do to the weather? I can't do anything!"  
"Yes, yes, I know." Falk sounded so fake. Acting like he cared when you could see so plainly that he didn't. "Would you care to come in, Jack?" He spoke politely, but spat out my name in disgust.  
"No, thank you," I replied, not wanting to stay longer than necessary. "I want you to tell me why it is so hot."  
"A simple question," he said. "If you would come in, I could tell you."  
I obliged, and he ushered me inside. The room was huge, the ceiling was high, and everything was fancier than it should be. There were murals covering the walls. A chandelier hung from the ceiling. There were windows with golden drapes, and a rich, cedar table against one wall, underneath a painting of a riverbed. On the table stood two exquisite lamps, and a handblown glass vase. The room was extravagant. "Too extravagant for my taste," I thought.  
Turning toward Falk, I said "Tell me."  
"Who creates winter? You. What's missing? The winter. Problem solved?" Falk was mocking me.  
"No!" I challenged. "You haven't told me anything! I tried to create winter and it didn't work. What did you do?"  
"A pity, not being able to use your own powers," Falk continued to mock.  
"Tell me," I asserted.  
He thought for a moment. "Alright."  
"Summer is the best time. Everybody loves it. It's what people look forward to. Kids want to get out of school, play outside, and go to the beach. Adults want vacation, warm weather, and daylight. They all want summer. Summer, summer, summer. And they complain about the winter: how cold it is, and how dark it is. Winter is just too dreary. So I gave everyone what they wanted. Eternal summer! No more cold days. And you don't even have to work anymore! You can prance about like you always do, and never have to worry about the weather again! It's a marvelous plan, isn't it?" He put his arm around me as he said it.  
"No, it's not!" I pushed his hand away. "This doesn't make anything better!"  
"Do you see people complaining, Jack?" Falk Flame smirked. "No. Think of it as a favor."  
"You can't do this," I snarled.  
"Oh, please Jack, I already am."  
"We're supposed to maintain balance, not disrupt it! You can't do this! It's not even possible!"  
"Oh, it's definitely possible," he sneered. He raised his voice "Guys! Come here!"  
"What?" I thought to myself. I was confused.  
Doors opened in the distance and six figures strode into the room. Each seemed to have the same fire powers that Falk possessed.  
"Oh no," I worried.  
Falk Flame sneered again. "I decided to invest in some friends, Jack. How about you? You have any friends?"


	3. Susie Snowflake ~ A Small Flurry of Snow

I came downstairs wearing shorts and a t-shirt.  
"I'll be back soon," I told my two little sisters. Rachel was fifteen, four years younger than me, with long, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and glasses. She was reading Harry Potter on the couch, and barely looked up when I spoke. "Ok," she replied, her eyes still on the page.  
"Where are you going?" Ellie asked. She was only ten, and resembled Rachel much more than I. She had the same dirty blonde hair and blue eyes as her older sister, but wore a bright purple shirt, her favorite color, over a denim skirt.  
"I'm going on a short walk," I told her.  
"I wanna come!" she cheered, before stuffing her mouth full of Froot Loops.  
"You need to finish your breakfast first." I indicated her cereal bowl. "It'll only take a minute or two. When I come back, we'll play together, okay?"  
Ellie grumbled a bit, but replied "Ok. As long as I get to pick what we play."  
"Deal," I agreed, bid my farewells, and walked out of the door.  
It was good to get out of the house once in a while, especially on such a beautiful day. However, the real reason I was taking a walk was not because of the nice weather. It was due to the weather, correct, but because something must be wrong, and I had to find out what.  
It was hotter than I expected. Though I had dressed for the weather, I couldn't help but wish I'd be able to track down Jack soon, so I could return to the air-conditioned house. There were no promises. I had no clue where he could be, particularly when he had been absent for a month. The last time I saw him was in early October, and he didn't say anything about the weather.   
So I was left wandering the streets of town, aimlessly. Walking down the road, I felt a shiver run down my spine. I was reminded again of the snowy day from so many years ago. I had felt a shiver then, just before I met Jack, but had passed it off as a product of the cold. But now, standing in summery weather, it served as my only hint. He must be nearby.  
I looked around, not seeing the familiar eighteen-year-old with the snow white hair and blue sweatshirt. Instead, there was a small white light at the end of an alleyway.  
Remembering countless stories and warnings against alleyways, I hesitated to find out what it was. Something about it seemed eerie, but then again, I had always held an uncanny sixth sense for anything magical. Curiosity got the better of me, and I cautiously proceeded down the alley.  
From here I could tell I was right to look into this further. The light was evidently something from Jack's world. The shivers were racking my body now, despite the sweat on my brow. Then suddenly, it stopped and the light disappeared.  
"Wait!" I yelled. "Come back!" I was sprinting down the alleyway, reaching out for a light that wasn't there. Then a blinding flash and everything in the secluded passage went dark.  
What happened? I thought. My only chance to find Jack was ruined. I was too late.  
"Oof!" I jumped at the sound, and it continued "That was rougher than I expected."  
I looked around for the source of the sound, but saw no one.  
"Oh, Susie!" the voice said. I jumped again. Who was it? And where were they? It definitely wasn't Jack. This voice was high pitched and childlike.  
Then I saw the voice's source. A small girl was floating up towards my eye level. It was no wonder I didn't see her before; she was only about the size of my palm. Her hair was an unnatural mint green color, pulled up into two pigtails on the top of her head. She wore pink earmuffs on her ears, that must have been extremely hot in this heat. She had on a long, warm coat, the same color as her hair, with fluff on the ends. The collar and the bottom of the coat were pink, and the ends of the sleeves were lined with purple. The costume in its entirety was fitting for a snowy day. But the strangest part of her was two pure white wings attached to her back.  
"Who.... What are you?" I asked, curiously.  
"Oh, sorry, I completely forgot about formalities. I was just so happy that I didn't have to go searching for you!" the tiny girl replied. "I'm Flurry. A snow fairy from Icicle Kingdom!"  
"Wait...... What?" I was completely confused. "Icicle Kingdom? And... how do you know me?"  
"I can explain everything," said Flurry. "But it might take a while."  
"That's okay. I just need an explanation."  
The snow fairy nodded in approval. "Let's see... how do I explain this....." She commented to herself. "Ah, I know! You know Jack Frost, right?"  
"Right," I told her.  
"And you know who Falk Flame is?"  
"Yeah,"  
Flurry thought for a moment. "Well, they have to work together to create balance, but it's not just to maintain the weather. I mean, that's a crucial part in their job, but there's a bigger reason, too."  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"There's a world separate from yours where Icicle Kingdom is. It's deeply connected to your world, but most people don't realize it. Icicle Kingdom and the Kingdom of Fire's livelihood rides on the weather here. The King of Summer and the Queen of Winter used to maintain the weather, but it provoked war. There has been a long-standing hostility between the two kingdoms. The King and Queen finally passed on that responsibility to Jack Frost and Falk Flame as a peace treaty. As long as the weather remained neutral, neither kingdom could gain enough power to fight.   
"For now, the treaty is still standing and the Fire Fairies haven't attacked us yet, but us Snow Fairies can feel our power waning, and that could mean devastating news. We need to fix the weather before we are attacked, and before our kingdom melts! If Icicle Kingdom gets decimated, Jack Frost will die with it, and summer will last forever! That's why the Queen sent me to find you. So that we could help Jack Frost find out what's wrong and fix it before the worst happens. Susie, we're all counting on you!"


	4. Jack Frost ~ Recruitment

"Falk!" I snapped angrily. "You can't recruit new members! And how did you get the King's consent?"  
"I have my ways, Jack." He grinned, his eyes full of greed. Turning towards the group in the back of the room, he said "Why don't you introduce yourselves?"  
They looked at each other, waiting for someone to start. A boy with dark brown hair flipped to one side stepped forward. "You guys are wimps," he said. "We knew we were going to be introducing ourselves, and you still just stood there. Well, it can't be helped," he shrugged and continued "We all know Aiden and I are the best!"  
"What?" I exclaimed, as the other people murmured in defense.  
"That's right," the boy said, turning around so I could see his white raglan shirt, his khaki shorts, and the sunglass hanging from his collar. "I'm Sparke," he introduced. He put a hand beside his mouth so Falk couldn't see. "Would you mind convincing Falk Flame to stop giving us work?"  
"Sparke!" A girl with long, straight, black hair condemned. "Stop saying stuff like that!"  
"Sorry," Sparke replied apologetically. "I just hate work. Aiden agrees! Don't you?"  
A small fairy, similar to the ones I had seen on my trips to Icicle Kingdom. They were called Snow Fairies, but those from the Kingdom of Fire, although I'd never been there, I knew were called Fire Fairies.  
"Ugh," the Fire Fairy scoffed. "Do I ever agree with you? No." He crossed his arms against his chest in dismay. "And since you failed to introduce me, I'll do it myself. My name is Aiden, and because most end up getting confused, I'll just tell you, it means little fire."  
"Um, nice to meet you," I greeted the stuck-up little fairy.  
"But - but Aiden!" Sparke complained. "You're supposed to be on my side!"  
"Sorry," Aiden turned away from him. He had fiery red hair, a white shirt, and black shorts. His creamy white wings kept him floating in the air. "Your lack of logic astounds me." "Hey!" Sparke complained. "Guys, just stop," the girl with the long black hair spoke again. Her hair was fastened behind her ear with a good barette.


End file.
